lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Zargys
Zargys is the Lord of the Dimension known as the Hellish Dimension. Upon taking control of all of the Twelve Original Hellish Dimensions, Zargys expended his power on fusing the Hellish Dimensions into one single dimension, uniting all of demonkind under his rule. Bio Long ago, there was a prophecy in the Hellish Dimensions, that there would come a demon, spawned at the creation of the Dimensions, that would eventually bring the 12 Dimensions seperated by the 72 Clan Heads back together, and unite the warring demonic forces under his rule once more. Spawned as a primordial demon and the Demon King of the 7th Hellish Dimension, the embodiment of evil that is Zargys was born as the next in line to the throne of demonic power. Since he was born, he and his two brothers did whatever it took to please their father, including the destruction of cities, and helping influencing the evils of the SuperSystem. During that time his sister was born, and Zargys gained an entirely differently perspective on the meaning of being a demon, living to protect his sister. He was teased by his brothers for being soft, but that would prove to be their undoing. Zargys was originally the most innocent, but after being punished by his father, Zargys looked to tap into his true darkness. Focusing on his status as a demon, Zargys was the first in millenia to bring out the power of hellfire. With that hellfire, he gained a hatred and a rage that fuelled him to kill his brothers and his parents even. Zargys then proceeded to brutally murder his brothers, and wait till Zarina was of age. Marrying his sister as soon as she was of age, Zargys engaged in a bloody conflict against his father. The rules of this war were: #The instigators of said battle must be the one to deal the final blow. #This is a battle to the death. #The winner of this battle will hold the throne. #The winner of this battle, becomes corrupted by their own dark power. After months, Zargys eventually won, but did not stop here, fulfilling the prophecy by defeating the King of each dimension, and then forming one single dimension. Each of the 72 Pillars returned under his rule once more, and demonkind was reborn, under the power of hellfire, and further darkness. And with the power of his own darkness overtaking him, Zargys began to believe in one thing, and one thing only: the annihilation of all beings and civilizations who do not possess the strength to survive in the face of conquest, to bring about a universe inhabited solely by those entities who have survived by defeating all opposition, not by co-operating for peace by making mutual agreements. And as such, in his campaign for universal evolution, he targeted humanity. Noticing the child who possessed his power was on Earth, Zargys began to manifest himself slowly, carefully observing the growth of each and every member of the Neo Lookout Crew, having existed since the times of the original Crew. Category:Pages added by Vegeta2314 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II